Fearless
by HSMsweetie33
Summary: Gabi listens to the song fearless by taylor swift, and has flashbacks of her and Troy... good ending! Oneshot, songfic Troyella Obviously... Disclaimer: I own Nothin! Correction... somwhere i put band... but i meant and. my bad haha


Gabriella was driving down the road on her way to school one day, when she was playing with the radio she stopped because she heard a catchy melody being strummed on a guitar. When she listened closely to lyrics, she immediately thought of Troy, and started having flashbacks.

_There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car, and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah._

As they walked out of the movie theater after their first date, it was still slightly sprinkling after an intense rain storm. The street lights were causing the wet pavement of the parking lot to 'glow'. Gabi looked over at Troy, to find him staring at her.

"What?" she asked nervously

He simply smiled replying, "You look beautiful."

She smiled too, as they settled into comfortable silence. Suddenly, someone's car stereo could be heard throughout the parking lot. Gabi had an idea. She looked back to Troy.

"May I have this dance?" He looked over smiling, and took the hand she had extended.

"Why of course you may!"

With that they danced next to Troy's car until they absolutely had to leave.

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know that I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now. But you're just so cool; you run your fingers through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you._

They were in his truck; he was taking her home from school since he didn't have practice that day. She had secretly been in love with him since she moved to New Mexico, but they were like best friends… so it was just ridiculous that she had those feeling. She couldn't help it though, every move he made, made her want him even more. All he had to do was smile, and she would go weak in the knees. Just as she was lost in thought, staring at Troy, they pulled up to her house. She looked at her house and reluctantly started to say goodbye.

"Well, thanks for the ride Troy… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She opened her door, and started to get out, when troy reached over and pulled the door shut.

"Gabi, wait a sec."

"What do you need?"

"Look… I don't know how to do this, but I gotta get it out there… Gabriella, I really like you and…"

"And… What?"

"And… I know we've been friends for a while band we hang out all the time, so… I wanna know if maybe… you'd consider being my girlfriend?"

"Troy Bolton, I would love to."

_And I don't know how it gets better than this; you take my hand and drag me headfirst; fearless. And I don't know why, when with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress; fearless._

They were on stage for their first callback. The very one that brought them together as a couple. She felt her whole body tense as she looked out at every one, all looking at her and Troy. She was terrified. As the music started, she opened her mouth, hoping that if she was singing, she'd forget everything else. No such luck. Nothing came out. Just when she had totally given up, and started to walk off the stage, when Troy grabbed her hand.

"Hey… look at me right at me. This is just like the first time we sang together, like kindergarten." Gosh he always knew what to say.

"Ok… I'll try again." He intertwined his fingers in hers. Suddenly looking at him, holding his hand, she was fearless.

_So baby, drive slow until we run out of road. In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here. In this passenger seat you put your eyes on me. In this moment now, capture it, remember it._

She was in his truck, wondering where they were going. He had always liked surprising her, come to a complete stop, she felt his strong hands untying her blindfold. Then he revealed the overlook that he had been going to ever since he was a kid. They got out of the car; Troy just looked at Gabi waiting for her response.

"Oh my GOD! Troy it's beautiful! You can even see the beach from up here!"

"Yeah… It's awesome huh? I come out here all the time. Just to get away from it all, ya know?"

"Yeah… Thanks for bringing me here."

"Gabsy, you are more than welcome."

After that they stayed right there, just snuggled into each other's arms, watching the sun set.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this; you take my hand and drag me headfirst; fearless. And I don't know why, when with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress; fearless._

They had been working that summer at lava springs resort. The summer had been quite hectic for Troy and Gabi, so they were taking some down time having a picnic on the golf course. Gabi had wanted to look extra special for her favorite boy, so she had on her favorite sundress. Troy thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. They had fun talking, and joking around. Out of nowhere a huge crash of thunder sounded though the whole course. They both jumped at the noise, which sent them into a fit of giggles. As they laughed they didn't even notice the sheet of rain that was approaching quickly. Suddenly they were totally caught in the rain. With nothing better to do Troy suddenly wanted to dance.

"May I have this dance?" She giggled; he always wanted to dance at the oddest times.

"Now, have I ever turned you down before?"

_Now you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way but… you pull me in and I'm a little more brave. It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

They had been trying to have their first kiss for a while, but things kept interrupting. It was his phone, basketball, her mom walking into the room, or the most frequent interruption, Chad. But this time she knew it was happening for real. No turning back. This was the boy of her dreams, and she was about to kiss him. Needless to say she was nervous. She stood there, trembling with excitement, and fear. Then he touched her cheek and leaned in, and then it was as if nothing else mattered, or even existed. She let herself melt into his arms as they shared their perfect first kiss. When they pulled apart they beamed at one another grinning wildly. All either one of them could say was… "Wow."

_And I don't know how it gets better than this; you take my hand and drag me headfirst; fearless. And I don't know why, when with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress; fearless._

The song ended as she pulled into the parking lot at school. She parked her car, walked into the building, and found her boyfriend at his locker. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He turned around, and wrapped his arms around the petite brunette that he desperately loved.

"Morning babe, why so affectionate? Not that I mind."

"Good morning. No reason. Just kinda fearless today."

"Ah… ok then." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Gabsy?" She was gonna say it this time… those three little words that she had been feeling since she met him, but had never been brave enough to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gabriella, more than you could ever imagine."


End file.
